


【伞约/黑白】昧昧我思

by appledrink



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink
Summary: 作者好TM快乐





	【伞约/黑白】昧昧我思

**Author's Note:**

> 作者好TM快乐

【伞约/黑白】昧昧我思  
1 预警R18伞约。预警沙雕。有前文，不过不太重要。  
2 混乱邪恶。黑白彼此情谊深厚。同时all摄。杰约殓摄。

 

谢必安晨起之后，先在夜莺小姐赠与他的日历上画了个圈。他原本不习惯这种陌生的历法，正如他不习惯这里羽毛填充的软枕与花纹古怪的装潢。于他而言，这里过于陌生，一切的一切都异常艰难。初至此地时，他甚至分不清这些外国人的面孔，狩猎间时常犯下些可笑的错误，还好有无咎相助，凭着那鹰犬般的直觉，至少从此宿伞之魂不会抛下残血的慈善家飞过去打了魔术师。但他总会适应，他渐渐学会了他们的语言，渐渐了解了这个游戏的规则，渐渐交上了朋友——他们被称之为监管者，或者鬼，自然有漫长的时光与积累的智慧来过他们选择的生活。上天已足够眷顾他，他在几十年前怎么也想不到的，竟能有与无咎再次相见的一天。  
据说诸子百家之时，数法亦是受人尊敬的学问。然而到了谢必安的年少，但凡他他读了一本科举以外的书籍，都会被他那考了一辈子进士的父亲责骂。谢必安每每用着他并不喜欢的羽毛笔在纸上换算历法之时都会稍感可惜，却不过分遗憾，毕竟他坚信学习只要开始就不晚，何况他早已发觉他的同事们对于数法一项也极不擅长，只是他们更习惯太阳历罢了。其实这么说也不对，历法于他们这样的非人之物毫无意义，自身已不老不死，永远参与着一场不断重复的游戏，天数如何又有什么区别呢？但当谢必安写写画画近一刻后才发觉今日正是立夏之时，记忆里满架鲜香的蔷薇、杜鹃伴着福州骄烈的太阳一并浮现在他心头，让他在此地阴冷的楼阁内也不由得微微欢喜，欢喜之情才上唇角，又在思及可能出现的暴雨洪涝之时落了下来，恢复了平静无波的神情。  
他带着这幅死水般的神情推开房门，隔壁门是敞开的，里面七乱八糟空无一人，甚至没留一张纸条。他冷眼扫过，知道以无咎的习惯现在应当是去找他们的好友约瑟夫了。约瑟夫跟庄园里无论谁关系都不错，他因担心兄弟交友不慎，暗地里品读过对方的行事风格，然并非他所想长袖善舞之辈，也实在称不上心机深沉，反而就凭着纨绔子弟般的骄纵，甚至还带点不惹人讨厌的任性，恁谁都得喜欢。他倒不觉得意外，他本人对无咎那份无声无息的心思本身便是对这种性子最大的认可，只略有不爽，这位来自法兰西的蛮夷，近来似乎与无咎走得太近了些，竟是连他这做兄长的也要靠后。这两个人在这几天几乎每时每刻都腻在一起，躲在厨房也不知鼓捣些什么，既不允许旁人围观，也不肯透露只言片语。他曾以“君子远庖厨”之言对无咎温声劝慰，蛮夷美人儿闻言便笑倒在软椅上扯过一旁杰克背后的靠枕掩着自己的大半张脸，仿佛这般便能压下笑声的狂妄。他本因这无礼之举而皱了眉，可他家无咎涨红到耳根却把头一甩故作无所谓的模样过于生动，而那法兰西伯爵也在下一秒就被身旁人拎起后领扯到怀里揉乱了头发，吃足了教训。他不由得露出微笑，发现无咎的脸更红了。  
果然，在英国绅士房门口，他找到了无咎。对方正蹲在门边饶有兴趣地瞅着门口一支躺在地毯上的玫瑰，日子无趣得很，什么小事他们都会关心一番。玫瑰下压着一张纸，上面写着：“立ち去る！”  
这是写给谁的，无咎问他，并且自顾自地推算道可能是哈斯塔，因字体诡异不似人间之物。他正想反问自己的傻弟弟哈斯塔为什么要找约瑟夫或者杰克，那个章巨男子每日清晨必会择一水池浸洗染血长须，根本不会慢吞吞地蹭上三楼来找同事，偏生此时屋内一声长吟，又软又恼，春情无限，兄弟二人尴尬对视，无咎立刻化身为伞，他御伞而行，一直窜到一楼小客厅时才堪堪站定。幸好此地空无一人，才不会被人看到他这心惊肉跳，仿佛做了坏事的样子。他给他们二人各沏了一杯香茶，茶并非他们以前钟爱的龙井或毛峰，确切来说并非任何一种绿茶。红茶是约瑟夫准备的，不懂茶（杰克语）的贵族声称自己从来不喝苦涩的饮料，只看在茶质优良的份上，他与无咎倒也能入口。在他们所有同事包括新来的男孩都双手空空入住庄园之时，这位身娇体贵的伯爵自带十来个黄铜扣大皮箱子，后又以自身持有的全部股份与夜莺小姐交易，最终为监管者全员都赢得了订购外界商品与仆役卫生清洁的权利。监管者似都因不可说的苦痛或欲望来到欧里迪斯庄园永无止境地熬生活，惩罚自己或放任堕落，只有他像是来享受的，他一人欢乐也就罢了，偏要劝大家和他一起快快乐乐地过活。虽说他们各有各的执念难舍，但自从多了和外界沟通的渠道后这群血淋漓的杀手也多了不少人气，哪怕是自认物欲不强的谢必安本人，也觉得每天晨起时心胸都松快了些。  
他刚从书架上取出一本他前月订购的《石头记》，因觉情爱一事令人烦扰，人间烟火距他已远，是以怎么也读不下去，只吃茶时顺道读些诗词，回忆些少时同窗苦读偷看话本子的往事罢了。转过身来，无咎已经从伞里出来了，正翘着腿倚着靠枕，支着下巴也不知道在想些什么。没骨头似的姿势怎么看怎么眼熟，跟约瑟夫简直如出一辙。若是在以前，他必定要摆出兄长的架势，明明心里觉得可爱，嘴上也要说他坐没坐相，但自水淹南台桥后，他便发誓若有相遇之日，他必定要他此生顺遂，因此几个月以来眼睁睁地看弟弟沾染上许多蛮夷怪习，也都隐忍不发。  
可隐忍不发的结果是，他往往无话可说，不到一年，他们兄弟之间竟似隐隐有了些隔阂，以至于如今弟弟成天跟约瑟夫鬼鬼祟祟、谈笑风生，却与哥哥相对无言，早晨醒了竟也不知去兄长房中问候一声。  
眼死盯着无咎蹬在茶几上的靴子，因腿长，衬的这粗鲁的动作也有那么一二分的好看，谢必安面无表情地问，“你在想什么？”  
“我在想约瑟夫啊……”无咎答道。  
他眉头一紧，耳边却听弟弟说道，“兄长觉不觉得今早一幕，似曾相识？”  
他微愣神，立刻明悟。

也就在约瑟夫和杰克在众人面前大打出手的前一天，宿伞之魂与小丑参与联合狩猎，摄影师受托拍照留念，记录同事们战斗的英姿。最后一人之时，裘克守地窖，他与无咎去寻人，顺便去找一下一到大地图就自动开启遛弯模式的同事，却不想刚好遇见了些不可描述之物。  
他们的同事衣衫半褪，裸露的肌肤在夜晚如皓月莹白，纤腰长腿美身段如话本所谓祸水红颜。他动着身子，腰臀在提与放之间露出了因体液而晶莹的男子之物，又被他狠狠坐下去，凭监管者的视力既瞧得见他吞没全根时红嫩软肉缩回而穴口撑大的瞬间，也看的清他在对方掐着他的腰身猛攻时因吞咽口水而颤动的精巧喉结。他一直哼哼地叫着，毫不掩饰自己的欢愉或是意见，有时让那个男子重点，有时又让他轻点，要人爱惜时温声软语，要人出力时便颐指气使，要人同时轻柔而强势（如此矛盾的要求）时却用着戏谑调笑的口吻不害臊地宝贝宝贝地叫着人家。想来那个求生者也受不了他这般赖皮又这般招人的调调，他把手从他腰间拿下来，捧住了他的脸。视角所限，他们光看得到约瑟夫挂着半边衬衫的背，看不到那个坐在狂欢之椅上的求生者，只是耳畔水声啧啧，缠绵悱恻，倒不难猜得到他们在做什么。  
“区区求生者，胆敢这般侮辱监管！哥，你快放我出去，看我不好好收拾此等狂徒！”  
无咎在伞里靠着他们之间灵魂相连像只苍蝇般说个不停。  
嗯央（傻瓜）。他暗暗腹诽，虽然他也这么觉得，但这种情况明显两情相悦。  
“哥我不傻！”他倒是忘了这种时候无咎听得见他的腹诽。“约瑟夫是，是被……的那个。”  
“这又如何，”他耐心跟弟弟讲解，“你是北人，但也在福州生活多年，莫非那些结契兄弟，便都是欺压凌辱不成？”  
无咎顿时不做声了。他想起往事，也不由得面红耳赤，只强自镇定。好在此时那一对野鸳鸯已经完事了，他听见一声软到骨子里的长吟，然后是同事慵懒又带点撒娇意味地要那人抱他清洗。  
他在此时从藏身的树后走了出来，干咳了两声。两人具是紧张的样子，尤其是那个求生者，简直要晕过去了。同事虽是羞窘之态，却偏头看他，含水的蓝眸中闪过遗憾、无奈、埋怨等诸多神情，他立刻明白这是嫌他们出来的早了，只好再多干咳了两下，一伞将求生者敲晕。  
“诶？不是说联合狩猎三下倒地吗？难不成跟我做一次便去掉一半的命了？”  
约瑟夫脸上那装出来的羞涩连丝影子也没留下，也看不出他对于这个求生者有什么过多的情绪，仿佛他只是他的消遣，不值一提。当谢必安准备挂他椅子的时候，刚穿好里衣的贵族却似无意间晃了一下身子，眨巴着眼睛看着他道：“必安，站不住了，扶我一把。”  
他称他“必安”，并非这边流行的语言，而是中文。虽说似乎因他本国语言的缘故，音调连在一起，但毕竟是他所熟悉的言语，只是软腻了些，大约也是此时情欲未消，不免有几分旖旎的错觉。  
他不由自主地在心中升起一种陌生的温情，自知不可抵御、无法抵赖，只得放下求生者走向这个银发的男人，不等他走近，他便一头栽到他怀里，清幽微甜的香气扑到他脸上。  
约瑟夫小声道歉，低喃道自己实在没有力气了，要他帮他穿衣服。  
他只得把伞放下，引来脑中沉默许久的无咎重重的哼声。他只得微微弯腰，作势捡伞，果然只听得无咎颇有些恼怒地叫道：“哥哥道我是什么人！助、助人一臂之力才是要紧的！”  
他忍不住暗笑，抬眼正对上一双明亮而探究的眼睛。  
“无咎吃醋吗？”约瑟夫笑着问道。  
他喊无咎喊得更不标准，咎字发音发得像只啾啾而鸣的鸟儿。无咎立刻大喊：“我不是，我没有，我和哥哥不是那种关系！哥你快跟他说！”  
他对无咎的啕号充耳不闻，同样笑着回答：“怎会，只是无咎性子直，恨不得自己出来扶你呢。”  
约瑟夫就笑得更开心了。他的眼睛里漾起一层柔软的波光，盈盈的、水水的，像春日里暖融的湖泊，只湖水也不比他瞳色明丽，含情多娇。  
约瑟夫说：“拜托你啦，必安。”  
他的心乱了一瞬。

他把茶递到无咎手里，让他不要胡思乱想，非礼勿言、非礼勿视，圣人之言全都忘光了吗，亏他还是个秀才，不等无咎回嘴便继续指责他坐没坐样、有失礼数。显然，他最终还是没忍住，拿出了以往对待无咎的态度。无咎反而很是受用，他乖乖地坐正喝茶，说话间也带了些以往常有的亲昵。  
“哥哥对约瑟夫实在是太好了吧，作弟弟的说一句也不行吗？”  
他瞥了无咎一眼，趁着弟弟这时候听不见心道你怎么嘴碎得跟家里的王婆子似的，可有可无地哼了一声。  
无咎眨巴着眼睛——这又是跟约瑟夫学的——他心中冷笑，视而不见，知道自己弟弟耐性一般，不管他同意与否，总会忍不住说话的，却想不到他说：“我只是想，约瑟夫和杰克会不会结为契兄弟。要知道我原先刚到福州的时候，不懂事，只想着和兄长甚为投契，也想和兄长结为契兄弟……”  
这次却是他先提的，且语气间已然轻忽，似毫不在意。谢必安心头一痛，不由自主地回想起当年种种。

年代过久，记忆已然模糊了许多，只记得当时天意秋初，金风微度，城阙外画桥烟树。无咎七岁那年，父亲去世了，寡母携孤儿回了福州娘家。父母见他们年纪相仿，便有意令他们二人亲近，好让无咎走出丧父的阴影。谢必安原本是家里年纪最小的，骤然成了兄长，小小的人儿，便自觉有一份责任。学堂家中亲近友爱不提，干坏事时也少不了无咎的一份。他们迅速成为了极好的朋友最亲的兄弟，大约是见他们成天焦不离孟，不知何时，学堂里有些淘气的同窗便故意说，他们恐怕是要结契的。这倒不是什么恶毒的流言，结契之习，明朝便已在闽地盛行，正规来讲，这是要拜见彼此父母甚至要祭祠堂的事，也算是正事一流。只是正如跟半大小子说什么娶媳妇似的，谢必安绝听不得这话，一听便要翻脸。无咎原是北人，于这些是不懂的，也不知道人家是怎么跟他说的，那天，正值谢家祖母生日六十大寿，摆了宴席请了“唠唠班”唱戏，他跟无咎坐到一起，一人一盘橘子，边吃边看。台上人咿咿呀呀，又是牡丹亭这种情情爱爱的戏码，祖母就好这一口，他烦不胜烦，偏要端出公子如玉的温雅姿态。正值一段唱罢，转调之间，无咎凑到他耳侧，悄声问他：“哥哥，你愿与无咎结契吗？”

“此事休要再提。”他喃喃出声，才后知后觉地发现无咎已经从结契种种又说回了约瑟夫，刚说了句“约兄弟这般行事，将来如何安宁，必有事端”结果听见他回了这句顿时，有些恼了，赌气道：“好啦！不说就不说！”  
他正要安抚无咎，美智子、裘克和白日宣淫那对都走了进来，安慰的话顿时憋在他喉间，半个字也吐不出来。  
众人纷纷落座。约瑟夫本来走在美智子身侧，却在落座前被杰克往怀里一带，被捏着下巴咬住了嘴唇。他们交换着津液，在偶尔转换角度时能隐约看到相缠的唇舌。法国贵族不安分的手指搭在杰克的领口，有意或无意地向里面摸索，然后好像被咬了一口似的，轻轻地哼声。谢必安能看出来他被亲得发软，因那双线条美丽的腿轻微的发着颤，人基本是靠在杰克身上又被搂着才站稳的。身高差别令他接吻时扬起了头，是以本该被领结掩盖的红痕完全暴露在他人的视线下。  
以谢必安的看法，约瑟夫恐怕也不在乎这个，他在乎的话就不会在这里接受杰克的吻，正如他跟杰克第一次上床的次日，他便抄起诸多收藏刀剑中最锋利的一把，从三楼打到一楼，花瓶相框烛台等物，能碎的全在地上躺尸，打到所有人都出来劝架，除了范无咎跑去端出约瑟夫的宝贝相机在一旁拍照不提，哈斯塔拿出平时守尸的态度将杰克护在身后，美智子站在他面前抱住他的胳膊，谢必安从他身后捞住他的腰。原本这样就算了，偏偏有那等唯恐天下不乱的，一个火箭筒把杰克推出来，一口蛛丝把美智子的视线挡住，此外一个钩子直接把白无常扯到二楼，便只得再战，最终夜莺小姐不得不出面，将他们各关了一周禁闭。虽约瑟夫立刻拿一套红宝石首饰把自己提前解放了，但他从此也很难在诸多眼含戏谑的同僚面前摆出那副矜贵优雅的贵族姿态，毕竟这二位一边打一边吵，细节虽有疏漏，大家却都明确了事情的性质，并且一直认为是杰克床上表现不佳，只是关于什么类型的不佳各有说辞。美智子猜测是杰克不够温柔，裘克坚信是假绅士秒软，瓦尔莱塔声称自己昨天听到了开膛手侮辱了约瑟夫的母亲，问到宿伞时兄弟俩一致表示不懂你们的语言，鹿头虽然不能说话却从储物柜里端出了约瑟夫做好的小饼干，于是黄衣刚说了句是不是约瑟夫太……形容词还没出就被众人瞪了回去。里奥先生作为他们当中唯一一位有孩子的人士最终下了定论，他说，“年轻人嘛，还能因爱感到苦恼。”因为谁也不知道发生了什么，当事人接下来的相处不但看不到仇怨，反而如同恋人，所有人都认为里奥先生才是真知灼见。监管者们从此都默认了两人的关系，只是谢必安知道，无咎再后来的一天忽然向摄影师问起，那那个被你狩猎的求生者呢，他算什么？

“先生们，差不多得了，今天房门口特意给妾身留了张字条还不够吗？何必非要折磨一个求爱不得的女人的心？”  
“美智子小姐显然还不能学会保持距离。”  
“亲爱的，你会得到的，我保证。”  
杰克和约瑟夫在分开的瞬间同时说话，他们所有人都笑了。杰克挑眉看约瑟夫，而约瑟夫显然毫不示弱地踩了他的鞋，于是杰克捏了捏他的脸，把他往旁边一摁，正是谢必安右侧，自己反而坐在了美智子身边，隔开了两人。  
他们谈笑了些闲事，主要是美智子向大家展示了她新定制的衣裙，衣裙的风格比起东瀛更像中原汉人的装扮，范无咎于是大肆夸赞了几句。他倒不曾顾及，只因约瑟夫忽然凑到他耳边，轻声问他：“必安，下午时我能去你卧室里坐一会吗？我和无咎有些事想找你。”  
他甚至都没注意为什么有事找他一定要去他的卧房，约瑟夫所言，“我和无咎”，已足够让他不悦，条件反射地露出温和的微笑，道：“好啊，欢迎。”

“那个被你狩猎的求生者呢？他算什么？”  
当隔着一堵墙听到无咎问出这个问题的时候，本着君子之道、合该回避的他沉默地立于原地，等待着约瑟夫的回答。他订购了许多书本，正准备将这间小室布置成书房，面积虽小，窗户却大而明亮，书架也是现成的，只消打扫干净，再添置一二小几座椅，便可成一品茗消遣的好去处。只是他已有许久不曾碰过这些故国之物，随便挑出一卷翻了翻，便入了迷，直到无咎的声音将他惊醒。他心中一慌，再看那些方方正正的字迹几乎觉得陌生，全副心神放于双耳，连自己无意间将书放在布满灰尘的书架上也没注意。  
他当然知道无咎在问哪位，监管者五感敏锐，且自摄影师依偎到他怀里那天起，他便总能感知到对方身上若有似无的香氛，像夜间撩拨人心的琴曲，动人心弦地拨弄三两声，未成曲调已消失无踪，偏勾着耳朵，勾着魂，等着它再次出现戏弄于那可怜人。他也知道他为什么在这天询问，如今他们已经知道了那个求生者的名字，太明显了，或许其他人注意不到，但是他们知道，只要有入殓师参与了摄影师的狩猎，那么求生者最差也能打到平局，而且往往时间会拖得特别长。约瑟夫的战绩并不差，因此这件事本可以悄无声息地发生、结束，只是那天凌晨宿伞回来时，正好见到开膛手坐在一张正对大门的椅子上闭目养神，面具拿在他手里，俊美的脸上没有丝毫表情。雾气萦绕在他身侧，一贯的阴冷湿寒，像他乖顺的宠物，忠实的朋友，旁观的影子。见到他们，杰克点头致意，他们点头回礼，双方没有发生任何有声音的接触。沉默，是今夜的欧里迪斯。直到兄弟二人脚刚迈上楼梯，伦敦的开膛手忽然开口道：“是入殓师吗。”也不知是不是他们对英语有所误解，这个问题句尾语调没有丝毫上扬。不擅长装傻的无咎立刻化身为伞——傻孩子，这个举动本身就是答案。  
杰克似乎是笑了笑，然后温和地道了谢。白无常只觉得一阵阴风吹上了他的脊背，但他们兄弟又不是约瑟夫的情人，是以他神情丝毫不变，礼数周到又与杰克契阔一番，这才缓步上楼。后来才知道，约瑟夫昨晚狩猎，第二天近中午才回到庄园，而据红蝶跟蜘蛛说的那样，杰克大约是等了他一个晚上。  
宿伞之魂有一人寄身伞中，便可心意相通。谢必安清楚，无咎想这件事情已经很久了，并非关怀那个求生者，并非好奇约瑟夫的私情，他只是充满疑惑，他只是迫切地、从被哥哥拒绝那天起就想知道，男人和男人之间究竟能有怎样的感情。若是约瑟夫爱杰克，那他为什么不放开入殓师，反之，他又为什么要招惹开膛手。谢必安知道，他其实真正想问约瑟夫的问题是，是否男人之间的床事不需情爱，就像他当时对无咎说的那般，男女敦伦，传承后嗣，乃人之正道，龙阳一事，不过情欲难遏，不足挂齿。无咎听他说完，先是不服地撅起了嘴，却在听他斩钉截铁地说出“你看哪家契兄弟最后没能成亲的？此时休要再言！”之时，熄灭了眼眸里的光亮。这点光亮从未有一刻再度点燃，直到他发现了约瑟夫的情事。  
谢必安自己都不知道他希望约瑟夫会给无咎一个什么样的答案，只是他也隐隐知道，情爱一事，不过爱与不爱两种地位罢了，不论约瑟夫怎么回答都无济于事，因为不管怎样，开膛手和入殓师，总有一个在不爱的位置上。  
可约瑟夫反问：“你觉得对我来说，杰克又算什么呢？”  
若从前谢必安对摄影师的印象，是温柔可亲、风流不羁、偶尔发飙的美人，那么从这一刻起他必须再加一个狠字。  
因为约瑟夫紧接着问道：“无咎，你和必安，做过吗？”  
一墙之隔，黑无常与白无常同时因这个问题受到了惊吓。  
足足安静了一分钟，他才听见无咎紧巴巴的声音：“喂，你开什么玩笑，我兄长最是端正不过，而且他只心悦女子。”  
糟了。谢必安猛一用力，指甲扣进了手心，他不觉得痛，只屏住呼吸、心如乱麻地任由视线落在光中柳絮般飞扬的尘埃间，恨不得自己也能和光同尘，化为虚无。  
果然，他听见了法国贵族的笑声，欢愉里夹杂着某种同情之色与一丝极微小的得意。  
“真的吗，无咎？”  
无咎不说话。谢必安心中一紧。  
“可必安帮我换衣服那天——”约瑟夫拖长了声调。“他硬了呢。”

自作孽不可活。

自作孽不可活。  
谢必安被约瑟夫摁到他的床榻上，满脑子只剩了这一句话。  
温暖而柔软的身体压在他胸前，约瑟夫将头靠在他颈侧，湿热的呼吸扑得他心中一片纷乱，几缕细碎的发卷垂下来落在他脸上，那丝缱绻的、时常令他动摇的芳香像某种残忍的剧毒注入他体内，他胸腔内有什么东西极其剧烈的跳动着，让他几乎觉得疼痛却又忍不住兴奋。  
那天夜里，月亮河公园，这个人也以这样的姿势趴在了他身上，一边用着音调奇异的叹声，唤他把蹬落在地上的裤子拾起来，一边无意似地，曲起光裸的腿，用膝盖轻轻地顶弄着他的裆部。他微惊，复而冷漠地看向作怪的同事，但对方不见丝毫心虚，反而指尖勾着他的手心，带着他的手来到自己的腰臀。法国的贵族朝他眨了眨眼睛，缓缓绽开一丝恶作剧般的微笑。  
当日，银发的男人浑身只着一件白衬衫，丝绸流动着光华与肌肤几乎能混为一体，当他半合着眼眸的时候，整个人便是一道如水轻柔的银。只隔着谢必安的衣衫，与色调恰成反差的热度紧紧地贴着他的腰腹。他曾以为此生他只拿无咎没办法，可直到约瑟夫那天抱住他，他才知道，美色误国，原是真的。  
约瑟夫半裸着蹭在他身上时，他尚且能自我欺骗道，玉体横陈难以自持。但此刻约瑟夫穿得比他还要整齐，外套绣金的领子几乎戳疼了他的下巴，隔着几层衣物，他感受不到对方的体温，可却依然控制不住自己的悸动。  
约瑟夫微微一笑，有种大权在握的佞臣风范，让谢必安顿感不愉，又觉得情态可爱。  
“你想要什么呢？”他叹了口气，算是再一次认了栽。他摸着对方的脸庞，触手生温，近看时有一层细细的绒毛，让他想起了以前和无咎一同养过的小兔子。  
蓝眼睛的兔子笑得像只狼，他捧起他的脸深深地吻了下去。  
“必安，让我尝尝味道。”  
他说是尝尝，却未免敷衍。舌头在他嘴里转了两圈，尽量不与他有过多接触便溜了出来，甚至躲开了他的舌头，谢必安平静地与他对视，他顽劣地笑，压着他的头摁回来再度吻在一起。他们激烈地彼此啃咬、缠绕，谢必安难以想象自己竟会如此冲动，明知约瑟夫目的不明心怀不轨，他居然又一次和他吻在了一起。约瑟夫满意地蹭了蹭他的脖子，好像一个吃到桂花糕的小孩子。他朝谢必安下达了第二个命令，他要他把他们的衣服脱掉。  
约瑟夫虽说是命令他帮他脱，但实际上他话音刚落就飞快地把自己脱得一干二净，只余一件轻薄的衬衫，显然是刻意让谢必安想起那天发生的事。  
对于白无常而言，上一次在同性面前赤身裸体还得追溯到儿时，带着无咎半夜翻出墙去跑到附近的溪流边抓青蛙，天亮前翻回来却被站在墙另一侧的父亲逮个正着，母亲揪着他们二人一道沐浴，才有这么一次。  
“你在想无咎吗？”  
约瑟夫侧躺在床铺上，胳膊支着头，双腿交叠间将性器半藏在衬衫下，玉白脚趾时不时戳弄着他的腿。并不抬眼看他，因而显得他仿佛有些介意似的。  
“为何提及无咎呢？”他说话的语气极温和，实则已然生怒，“我不认为，在这种情境下应当提起别的人。”  
“别的人。”笑意盈盈的蓝眼睛里闪过令人气恼的了然。  
那就不提了。约瑟夫讨好似地攀住他的脖颈，凑近细细密密地亲吻他。他们两人在这种事上似乎都很能沉得住气，仿佛是一场谁先着急谁就输了的可笑游戏。他也吻着他，莹白细腻的肌理和浅红如霞的痕迹。他从不肯道人是非，此刻也忍不住在心里评论对方几个脏词。他问他是谁留下的，杰克还是入殓？他嗤笑，却不答，只问道有所谓？  
谢必安能感到他大约在这种事上一向主动，但他不认为性事里雌伏者有掌握支配权的资格，因此他在他想要碰他乳头的时候抓住了他的手，并在他微微不解的目光下猛地翻身，将他压在身下，直接把手指插入他的穴口。  
穴口红肿未退，像朵复瓣重叠的鲜艳杜鹃，殷红如果实熟透，他搅了搅，发现并没有精液残余，却依然火热，甚至会因他的动作慢慢泛起一层湿意。

月亮河公园那次，为了防止无咎从灵魂相连处得知此事，他特意先跟他解释了一番，让他带着晕倒的求生者先去裘克那边放生。除监管者宅邸以外的地点，他们均不可同时现身，因此他把入殓师绑在伞上，由着那柄伞晃了一晃，去的远了。期间约瑟夫一直依偎在他怀中，取暖般往里挤，还好伞中视角有限，无咎既看不到好友挑弄着兄长的胯间，也看不到兄长的手指慢慢插进了好友的后庭。伞飞过墙的瞬间，约瑟夫便踮起脚尖咬上了谢必安的双唇，又因谢必安手指忽然的袭击软了腰，再度靠回他怀中。穴里的软肉翕动着、咬着谢必安的手指，甬道高热湿润，难以不令人心生遐思，只是触及其他男子的精液实在令人厌恶，他神情虽如往常温和，动作却逐渐粗鲁了些，引得怀中人哼了好几声，拍了拍他的手臂示意他停。为了更方便将精液引出，约瑟夫缓缓从侧面屈膝抬起一条腿，达至最高点时像天鹅振翅般利落地弹直绷紧到脚尖，然后轻盈地搭在他胳膊上，似是一种重复了千百遍后的本能，约瑟夫在动作完成的时刻腰背忽的一直，下巴微抬，优雅至极为一种引人向往的高贵，仪态极其优美，松柏寒梅凌霜傲雪之姿。  
谢必安能猜出来这大概是一种舞蹈，一时间老学究之心让他想抓着同事谆谆教诲让他不要雌伏不要跳舞，多些男儿气质。可此情此景实在太美。约瑟夫勾引他的时候目含春水让他心动却难免轻视了几分，但当他做这个动作时，或许他本人都意识不到，霎时之间他便由蜜糖化为冷玉，眸间情爱之色化为一片目空一切的漠然，却又因谢必安脸上毫不掩饰的惊讶赞赏涨红了脸，却是这个尴尬的夜晚里本应最尴尬的当事人唯一流露的真实羞涩。  
他咕哝了一句，谢必安没听太清，仿佛是他们一个叫路易十四的国王也会这种舞。他的手指还插在他的身体里，为了帮他弄出别的男人留下的精液。但他们仿佛都忘了这一点，当约瑟夫再次将头靠在谢必安胸膛时，他不但没有丝毫抵触，反而垂下头，将唇覆盖在天鹅的额间。

约瑟夫扭了扭腰，软软地哼声，仿佛是得了趣味。他似乎并不因躺在男人身下而感到耻辱，即使是肉穴被别人亵玩观赏，由他做来也仿佛是旁人在服侍于他。  
谢必安很难理解为什么会这样。闽地契兄弟之风盛行，他虽知契弟之流并非全然低贱，只是众人谈及这种事往往用词狎昵，挤眉弄眼，以至于当年小小的谢必安最害怕的便是有人误以为无咎是他家的“童养媳”，被人嘲弄轻贱，甚至受辱。可约瑟夫似乎从未经历过这些。他早就意识到了，这是个从小到大受尽宠爱的人，别说受辱，只怕连让步也从未有过。平日里跟杰克拌嘴大多都得让对方道歉，轮到自己该道歉时也要坐在那里等着杰克哄他，若杰克不哄，他便会气呼呼地走进厨房拿刀疯狂剁土豆，直到杰克被美智子烦的没办法，从后面抱住他才作罢。  
约瑟夫大抵是嫌弃他做的慢了，索性自己也伸了一指帮忙扩张，觉得差不多了，便玩着他的发辫，叫他进来。  
他缓慢地将那物塞进去，因第一次与男子做这件事，总有些担心弄伤对方。但约瑟夫显然适应良好，他脸上挂着一丝奇特的微笑看着自己将男人之物完全吞吃到底，这笑无端的令谢必安感到不对，但他无暇再想其他，这个淘气的同事已经自顾自地开始了收缩，他被吸得腹部一紧，只得大力攻伐起来，性欲带来的刺激感令他头皮发麻得舒爽，而约瑟夫的配合无疑是加剧了床事的欢愉。  
约瑟夫咬着下唇，眼眸里绽放着显而易见的兴奋，并在他将他衬衫剥下，掐住他胸口的瞬间达到了一个小小的尖叫。  
“必安……”他喘着气，叫着他的名，“跟男人做的感觉好吗？”  
“我本也不是因此拒绝无咎的。”他不准备在床笫之间跟这个人绕来绕去，他捏起那个洁白的下巴，在捏起来的瞬间就理解了为什么杰克常有这样的举动。摄影师于情爱一途高高在上得令人心烦，他就是这个领域的国王，无论被什么人以什么样的姿势压在身下都隐藏不了，他眼眸里潜藏的傲慢，仿佛天下所有人都可以被他玩弄于鼓掌之上，没有人会对他无动于衷，凡是他想要的人就一定会被他所占有又于食之无味后被抛弃。只有在捏着他的下巴，拉近他们之间的距离时，才会令他眼眸里掠过被冒犯的不满。  
“我拒绝无咎，只是因为我不愿轻贱了他。他是我至爱之人，我实在不愿意置他于这般境地。”  
他原本可以把这句话说的更柔和，至少不至于让言外之意伤害了现在正被他操干的约瑟夫，可他不知为何就是隐约地想要弄痛他，打击他的自尊，让他能自觉被男人干是件可耻的事，让他能自觉地，离无咎远一些。这是谢家公子，温润如玉的必安永远也不肯表露在明面上的阴暗——他被他吸引，可他如此妒恨与他。无咎像是忘了故国，忘了旧事，忘了年少时或喜或悲的种种，一心只想着融入这个新奇的世界，学习新的文化，结交新的朋友。他与他渐行渐远，却和约瑟夫越来越亲密，如果约瑟夫只喜欢女子便罢了，可他分明谁都招惹，而他也容不下无咎有心悦旁人的可能。  
约瑟夫却在这个时候笑了，他很难形容那是种什么样的笑容，如消融在光里的尘埃，又如逍遥遨游于天际的鸿鹄，他笑得又悲伤又肆意，笑个不停，几乎笑出了泪。  
“这样啊，原来是这样的……”

“这就是爱吗？太令人嫉妒了。”

这时，门突然开了。甜香先于来者飘进屋子，无咎推着一辆小餐车走进来，餐车上放着一个扭扭歪歪的巨大蛋糕。他刚说了句，“哥哥，你以前夏至时不是总想着吃甜……”  
他顿住了，沉默地注视着屋内的一切，像死了一般呆滞地立于门口。

“你知道他对我说什么吗？”约瑟夫用气声附在谢必安耳边悄悄地道，“就是你与我们一墙之隔那次你没听完的对话……”  
约瑟夫的下面依旧吞咬着他的硬物，快乐依旧源源不断地传了上来。  
银发美人语调愉悦地呢喃着。他说，无咎向他请教，怎么才能得到别人的爱。他对他讲述了他们的过往，青梅竹马两小无猜，从未离开过彼此，也从未有人能插足于他们之间。他以为他和兄长能永远在一起，却想不到兄长并不愿意。他以为兄长喜欢别的什么人，结果从阳世到阴间再到这里，兄长始终与他最为亲密，直到遇见你。  
不知他的叙述里有哪一段触动了约瑟夫的心肠，这个屠夫温柔地告诉他，就他个人观点来看，他的兄长心里依然是他最重要。约瑟夫所有猎艳史唯一能被无咎学会的大概只有厨艺了，毕竟法国贵族一向直接出手便手到擒来。  
他们从此总是凑在一块，并且不肯告诉任何人他们在做什么。

原来姹紫嫣红开遍，似这般赋予断井颓垣。  
再也回不去了。

“无咎来啦，那就过来吧。”  
约瑟夫理了理微散的长发，朝无咎招了招手。  
他眼尾微红，因肤白更显可怜，像方才被人狠狠欺凌过，但谢必安清楚，他被干的时候只会笑，只在刚才，他承认他对无咎的感情之时，这个一贯傲慢的国王才像不知被哪里来的巨兽撕裂了魂儿一般痴痴地流下了泪水。  
无咎向他们走近，肢体僵硬，比之行尸走肉都稍欠流畅，被约瑟夫一把拉上了床居然直愣愣地任由脑袋撞上床头一个带翅膀的裸体小妖怪雕塑。  
约瑟夫嘴边噙着微笑，问道：“无咎，要和必安一起操我吗？”  
此言一出，非但范无咎瞬间回神，就是压在约瑟夫身上的谢必安也似被敲一闷棍般，晕了一刹后清醒了不少。  
他们的好同事，从谢必安身下钻出来，起身时性器从后面滑出来发出“波”的一声，令兄弟俩都红了脸，他却无动于衷地靠在范无咎身上，权当两人都同意了他的意见般，开始脱他的衣服。  
“约……挚友，这万万不可！”无咎总算反应过来，像被钓上岸的海鱼般从床上扑腾下来。约瑟夫倒没有强求，用命令句式回应他：“或者现在出去。”无咎闻言，却不吭声了，只拿眼偷偷觑着他的脸色。  
谢必安忽然觉得此情此景有些滑稽可笑，他也说不清自己是出于一种什么目的，他只是突然发现，这大概是成年之后他与无咎靠的最近的一次了。  
他说：“来吧，无咎。”

他原先是真的不晓得原来无咎在床上话居然这么多。  
“你进来。”约瑟夫已经开始有些不耐烦。  
“这不进来了嘛……”无咎破罐子破摔后逐渐显露了以前的性子，谢必安因此居然觉得还不错。  
“我根本感觉不到你，你管这个叫进来？”  
“哎呀，也没准你被我哥操的有点迷糊，感觉失灵了呢。”  
“.…..”  
“毕竟我哥，房术高手，龙阳十八式，招招先发制人，老汉推车、观音坐莲、毒龙……”  
“必安，管管他，好嘛……”  
“别光叫我哥，我哥锯嘴葫芦似的，你也叫叫我呗。”  
“那你倒是进来啊！”  
……  
这两个人斗了很久的嘴，期间他慢慢地捣弄着约瑟夫的深处，逼得他有时候说不出话来，只会哼哼地喘息，也算是给弟弟撑腰了。无咎心软，恐怕是总觉得那处又小又肿，吃不下他们两个。只是他心软那么一时半刻也就算了，心软得他越来越不是滋味，捣弄约瑟夫的力度也就越来越大。  
约瑟夫逐渐开始吃不消，先是要狠瞪他，却又在与他视线相对的前一秒换成了撒娇的神色。他神情不变，甚至亲昵地摸了摸对方细软的卷发，然后转头直接对弟弟说：“进去。”  
无咎已用手指扩张许久，只那处实在太紧，就连他也觉得痛楚，但弟弟硬而滚烫的物件慢慢顶进来的时候，摩擦间微妙的情欲如火星落与枯叶，那是一场能将他吞没的大火。  
他闭着眼睛细细地感受着无咎带给他的热度。  
他闻到了血的味道，无咎用眼神问他，还要不要继续。他在担忧约瑟夫的感受，而不知为何，他竟也在担忧他。怕他疼，怕他受伤。他隐约发现在这个令人捉摸不透的浪荡美人的灵魂里有一道巨大的裂痕，深不见底似能道尽世间一切喜怒哀惧的缘起，虽然他不知道是什么，但他却控制不住地感到微微的遗憾。

约瑟夫微垂着头，如画的面庞上露出一丝清浅的笑，看上去几乎像是得到了满足。

当他再次苏醒的时候，发现他和无咎相对而眠，约瑟夫缩在他和无咎之间，背靠在无咎怀里，像昨夜到了最后，他体内已被射过好几波精液，混着血腥，被褥间一片腥臊，他却像醉了似的嚷着还要。最后被无咎紧紧抱住才像突然耗尽了体力般昏了过去。  
这两个人抱着很快就睡了，偏他这种做哥哥的最为辛劳，想尽办法把沾染上各种体液的床单撤下扔到地上，又给这两人盖好被子，才独自入睡。却想不到夜里不知怎的，还是睡成了一团。  
他看着这两张睡得无忧无虑的脸，一个精美至极自不必说，另一个这般乖巧样貌倒也十分清秀。他无奈而宠溺地叹了口气，料想他们俩昨晚这般能闹能折腾的，晨醒必定会饿，准备去厨房寻些饭食零嘴。至于昨天无咎亲手做成的蛋糕，还是换个时候由他独自品尝的好。  
谢必安这么想着，拿起日历画了个圈，便更衣完备，拉开了房门。

开膛手正站在走廊间，见他开门，便点头致意，对他道早安。

“原来是你们。”杰克语调淡淡的。

谢必安面无表情地合上门，直视对方的眼睛。

“是的。”

 

题目是因为黑白总让我想起另外一个梗，好想让小黑说一句“哥哥你错了啊”。  
章巨，似章鱼而大，亦名石巨，或云即章鱼之老于深泥者。大者头大如匏，重十余斤，足潜泥中径丈。  
必安。法国人发音的话，大概如“bien”，是个好词。  
关于芭蕾，约瑟夫那个动作请脑补Uliana，这个女人不论黑天鹅还是白天鹅都有种神圣感。


End file.
